The Awakening
by StormBerryMC
Summary: Dipper is harmed by Bill and Stan is not happy.


Stan was busy stocking the shelves of his mystery shack. He heard laughing, and a second later, Dipper and Mabel ran into the room. Stan smiled a little at the sight of his great niece and nephew. They reminded him so much of him and his brother when they were kids. He loved them, he really did. Stan just didn't know how to show it.

The next morning, Stan was sitting outside. He didn't like to admit it, but he enjoyed fresh air, especially in the morning. He was about to go inside and prepare for that day's tourists when he heard yelling coming from the edge of the forest. Stan stood up just in time to see Mabel running towards him. She was out of breath. "Bill... Ambush...Dipper!" That was all he needed to hear. Bill Cipher, that name had haunted him since childhood. Since the day that everything was taken away from him. Well, he wasn't about to let it happen again. Stan took off running towards the woods, afraid of what he might find.

"Dipper!" Stan called as he looked for his great nephew. "Dipper, where are you?" Just then, he saw a flash, and it got much brighter. Stan rounded a corner to see Bill disappearing into the dreamscape. Everything then returned to normal. "Come back here you coward!" Stan shouted. It was then that he heard moaning. Stan looked around and saw Dipper lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away. Stan gasped and ran to him. He sank to his knees in front of Dipper. Stan gathered Dipper in his arms and looked at him. Dipper looked awful. He lay there, unresponsive and beat up pretty bad. "What if it was too much for him? What if he wasn't okay?" Stan then covered his face with his free hand. "What did I tell you, kid?" Stan asked himself.  
Then, Stan stood up and carried Dipper home.

When he returned, Mabel came out to meet him. "Dipper! Is he okay Gruncle Stan, will he be okay? This is all my fault!" Stan looked down at his great niece. "Your brother will be fine, and it's NOT your fault! Bill did this. If anything, this is my fault, not yours." Before Mabel could respond, Stan walked inside.

Wendy, who was behind the counter, turned and gasped. "What happened to Dipper?" she asked. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to his room. Get the first aid kit. I'm pretty sure we have one somewhere." Stan said. Then, he carried Dipper to his room and layer him on his bed. After only a few minutes, Dipper stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. Stan let out a sigh of relief. He WAS going to be okay. "You okay kid?" "Yeah, I think so." Dipper said, although it was barely a whisper. Stan gave Dipper a small hug.

About half an hour later, Stan was fixing up Dipper as best he could. Thankfully, it was actually not too bad. Some cuts and bruises, including a black eye and a bad cut on his arm. He only had a small cut on his head, along with a bruise, which had knocked him out.  
"When I tell you not go looking looking for trouble, Dipper, I mean it!" Stan said as he patched up his head. "I get it," Dipper was saying. "Clearly you don't! You could've been killed, now hold still." "Ow!" Dipper yelped as Stan put disinfectant on His head. "Now, you wanna tell me what happened?" Stan asked. Dipper sighed told him.

Mabel and I were in the woods, looking for clues to who wrote the journal, when Bill appeared. I hid the third journal behind my back, but he saw it anyway. Bill floated toward me, and I backed away. Mabel ran toward him, and Bill pushed her aside. That made me mad, and so I threw a rock at him. I was surprised when the rock actually hit Bill. I expected it to go right through him. After that, I can't remember anything else.

I suppose Bill beat you up and Mabel escaped and got help. That journal isn't worth it. "Oh my Gosh, the journal!" Dipper cried and tried to get off. Stan didn't need to stop him, because Dipper, feeling dizzy, nearly fell over. Stan caught him and said, "Your not going anywhere for at least the rest of the day." Then, Mabel came in, with the journal. "Oh, thank you Mabel, for getting help and saving the journal." Mabel gave Dipper a hug, and he winced a little, then hugged back.

Stan didn't smile though, because he knew that Bill wouldn't give up. He would be back. Stan knew that he had to protect Dipper and Mabel. It scared him so much when he thought that he'd lost Dipper. That could not happen again. Bill had messed with the wrong family. Next time Bill showed himself, Stan knew that he would be ready.


End file.
